


Daddy's clingy Kitten

by Littlebutterfly



Series: Daddy's Kitten [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Infantilism, Kitten Louis, Kittens, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nursing, Nursing Kink, daddy!harry, happy crying though, hybrid!louis, hyrbrid, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebutterfly/pseuds/Littlebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was Harry's kitten hybrid.<br/>Louis was eighteen, but liked to think he was only a baby. Harry liked to think that, too.<br/>His favourite place to suckle was at Harry's nipple, he knew nothing would come out, but it never stopped him from trying, anyway. He was just a helpless little baby, and helpless little babies needed to suckle.</p><p>Or, the one where Louis really, really wishes he could suckle from his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's clingy Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing anything like this, helpless baby Lou and nurturing Harry just makes me really happy okay
> 
> If this isn't your cup of tea, please don't read and leave mean comments because that's not cool xoxo

Louis was Harry's kitten hybrid.  
Louis was eighteen, but liked to think he was only a baby. Harry liked to think that, too.

Louis was much more often a tiny helpless baby than a big boy. Louis liked his pretty hair bows and tiaras, and he liked to be all wrapped up in a big fuzzy blanket while he sucked on a big thick dummy which his daddy would tie up to his mouth so he couldn't spit it out, even if he wanted to.  
Louis never wanted to.  
Louis liked when Harry would put his mittens on so he couldn't pick anything up, he liked when he had no choice but to be Harry’s baby.  
He liked forgetting all about everything, he liked being a helpless little kitten who had to rely on his daddy.

When Louis was a big kitten, he still called Harry 'daddy', because that's who he was, that's who he always had been. Even when he was in his normal mind set, he still wasn't very mature. Kitten hybrids never were.  
But when Louis was a tiny, helpless little baby, that name took on a whole new meaning.

Louis would often fall asleep with his lips pressed to Harry's neck, or collar bone, or even his fingers, suckling softly at the skin. He didn't care what it was, as long as it was Harry. Sweet little baby kitten, he loved Harry so much, he wanted to be with him constantly.

His favourite place to suckle was at Harry's nipple, he knew nothing would come out, but it never stopped him from trying, anyway. He was just a helpless little baby, and helpless little babies needed to suckle.

He had a dummy, but that was nothing compared to what he wanted.  
He had his warm bottles of milk, but that wasn't Harry.  
Louis was clingy and needy and always in desperate need of feeling close to Harry, and suckling at his skin always made him feel so much more loved and little and protected.

 

Louis had his lips currently pressed to Harry's nipple while Harry was watching re-runs of 'Friends.'  
Louis' ears flopped gently to the sides as he sucked at the skin, Harry's hand gently at Louis' back to caress him, stroking over his tiny, curvy little body gently. They spent a lot of time like this, when Harry wasn’t out doing his big boy job, they were often curled up together, Louis purring softly as he cuddled into Harry’s body.

Harry had been watching Louis more than he’d been focussed on the re-run, his eyes cast down to look at Louis suckling from him, seeming so calm and relaxed, he was just like a real little baby. And Harry loved that so much. Wished he could do more for him.

Harry had researched some things, he’d called some people and emailed some people and he’d learnt that there was something he could make his body do, that he knew that Louis was desperate for.  
"Lou, baby... How would you feel if you could drink from daddy?"

Louis' little body froze up then, his previously calm demeanour had changed as his sky blue eyes fluttered open to meet with Harrys, his lips stopping their movements as he looked up at Harry, his big eyes seemingly even bigger and bluer than usual as he stared up at him, waiting for a 'just kidding' or something along the lines. But Harry was just smiling down fondly at him with all the love and kindness in the whole world, it made Louis feel all warm and lovely inside.

"I've done some research, Lou-Boo. I can get special tablets, it'll let me produce milk, and then I can feed you, you'll be like my real little baby, then."

That's all it took for Louis' eyes to begin to well with tears. Louis got overwhelmed easily, poor sweet little kitten. His tiny body never knew how to cope with all of his emotions, sometimes it all just got a bit much for him. And right now, he was so, so overwhelmed with the idea of being able to do something like that, so overwhelmed with the hope that he could _drink_ from Harry like a proper, real life little baby. That he could nurse from Harry and be connected with him in a way that would never have before been a possibility, he answered with a small whimper and a nod, causing a coo from Harry, bringing the hybrid up to kiss his lips gently.  
"You're okay, little one. You want that, don't you? Want to be able to suckle on daddy?"

Louis wanted that more than anything. He was Harry's baby. His daddy's tiny, helpless little kitten who needed to suckle. He sniffled as he nodded, "I- I..." He couldn't even find his words, had no hope at all of being able to process a functional sentence right now, "want that... Want that _so much_ daddy."

Harry kissed his ears, stroking through Louis' hair softly, and that was all it took for the deal to be made. Louis’ purring began again, and it was as loud and strong as ever.

Harry would do anything for Louis, he'd take the moon if louis desired it. And honesty, maybe Harry was a little bit excited about the prospect of being able to have his baby boy become his _baby boy_. The idea of having Louis that close to him had an appeal to him, the idea of knowing that he'd be able to nurture louis with his body made him feel warm and happy.  
Yeah, he definitely wanted to do this.

He pressed another kiss to Louis' lips, "my baby boys going to get what he wants."

Louis loved Harry so much, Louis loved that he had everything in the whole world when he had Harry, He couldn't believe how lovely his daddy was, how lucky he was to have Harry as his daddy. He moved his lips back to Harry's nipple, closing his eyes in anticipation. Soon, when he suckled he'd be able to properly suckle, not just pretend.  
He couldn't wait.

 

…

It was two days later that Harry's tablets arrives, and another day after that before they could work properly.  
Harry looked down at his little hybrid, who wants already attached to him. When was he ever not?  
"Lou, baby... Daddy took his tablets..." He began, and he didn't have time to continue before Louis' eyes positively lit up in understanding, looking at Harry hopefully.

Harry smiled at his kitten, lifting his shirt up to bare his only slightly more rounded chest, "go ahead, baby..." his voice was soft and gentle and filled with anticipation. He was going to feed his little helpless kitten.

That's all it took for Louis' lips to latch on. It took nearly five minutes of his usual sucking and kneading at the bud, but eventually, a small, thin stream of milk began to flow out, and it made both boys sigh in pleasure  
.  
Harry was feeding Louis.  
Louis was feeding from harry.

Louis' eyes closed in absolute sheer joy as he suckled, the milk was sweet and warm and Harry's. He'd never been happier. His eyes opened again to stare up at harry with such love.  
The milk honestly had nothing to do with why this was so special to him.  
It was the fact that Harry was _nursing_ Louis with his body. That he was giving Louis something from his own body. That they were closer than would usually be possible. It made Louis feel protected and loved and safe and little and connected with Harry in a way that he would never be able to express in words, and Harry's adoring smile down at Louis showed that he understood that, that he felt the exact same way.

"Switch, little one. This one’s getting a bit sensitive," harry whispered after a while, causing Louis' eyes to flutter back open into reality, moving his mouth to the other nipple, repeating the sucking, nibbling and rubbing routine until the milk came again, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he purred.

Louis was so, so little. Louis was a tiny, helpless baby boy who had a daddy to nurse from whom he loved more than anything in the whole world.

They stayed like that for a long time, his eyes closed, his mouth around his daddy’s nipple. It felt like heaven in his mouth. He felt floaty and tiny, he felt like a real little baby and he was so, so happy.

It was over all too quickly though when Harry kissed his head, pulling Harry out of his dreamy state, "that's enough for now, baby.” Louis’ mouth was open, sucking air in as he prepared to cry in protest, he wanted to keep suckling, wanted to keep being a tiny little baby.

“Daddy hasn't got very much yet, and we want to save some for when you go to sleep tonight, don't we?"

Louis’ cries were short when Harry mentioned that he could fall asleep suckling and drinking from Harry, a blissful little smile soon replaced the pout on his lips.

"My good boy, by sweet little baby," harry fawned, gently pushing Louis' mouth from his now sensitive nipple and letting his shirt fall back down.

Louis was Harry's tiny, helpless baby kitten. So, so little. He had a daddy who looked after his every need.  
He was a very happy little kitten.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more in this series, please let me know! xxx


End file.
